Behind My Eyes
by wickedsilverblood
Summary: A romantic battle between telling his first love the truth, and his inner conscience which fears that she will still only love the one half of Daisuke, Dark.
1. In the beginning

**Care to give some reviews people? Reviews are always a big help to me. Hope you like the story so far!**

**Chapter One**

"Risa," Daisuke whispers. "What if I told you… that I was Dark? What would you think of me?" He crouches down beside her immobile body to wrap his arms around her in a cradle and take her home. As the wind rustled the trees, and leaves fall around them, Daisuke can only wonder how she could still be alive after that fall. It was nearly a three story drop from that tree. Risa was being foolish and reached too far for her hat when she plummeted to the earth below.

Ever since that night that she told Daisuke that she could never return his feelings for her, because she was in love with Dark, he wondered how she would treat him if she found out about his other self. He still remembers the glistening tears trickling down her cheeks and the wavering in her voice as she spoke. Just then, Risa's eyes flutter open.

"Daisuke," She murmurs. "Wha- what happened?"

"You fell from a tree. And here's your hat."

"Oh, th- thank you. That was kinda stupid of me. Wasn't i- it?" She flushed and looked away. Feeling very faint in his arms.

_Yeah, it was_. But he wasn't going to say that to her. "Everybody makes mistakes."

Dark, concealed inside Daisuke's conscience, muttered "You're too goody-goody Daisuke." _No I'm not,_ he shoots back. "Right." Dark laughs to himself. Daisuke, wished so bad that he could ship Dark off to the cold, harsh weather of Antarctica. There, he would freeze to death, and the penguins would pick at his head, thinking 'what a strange fish'. "Hey!" Dark yelled menacingly in his ear. _Well, it _is _because of you that Risa won't love me back. _"Humph. I can't help it if I am incredibly good looking! And you're not." He added as an after thought to Daisuke's very much distaste.

"Risa, I'll take you home and tell your family what happened, Okay?" Daisuke then added, "I promise I won't make it sound like you were being dumb. Besides, it's impossible to make you sound dumb. Or look dumb for that matter."

Risa peered up into his eyes. And for a second, she thought she saw… No, it couldn't be.

**Chapter Two**

"Dai- Daisuke." Risa spoke softly. "I know that me not loving you is h- hard. But I hope you understand why I can't return you feelings. E- eve- er. It's hard for me a- as well. Becau- cause, you're a great guy, smart, ki- ind, and generous. I just, lo- ove…" Her voice trailed off.

"Dark, I know." Daisuke finished the sentence for her. He was nearly in tears. His face reddened, and his eyes became harshly bloodshot. Everything around him seemed to darken with his grief. Risa could never love him. She was too infatuated with Dark because of his charm, good looks, and skill. Dark chipped in. "I'm glad you finally see it my way." (Author's Note: Remember, when dark is inside Daisuke, only Daisuke can hear him.) _Oh, be quiet will you?_ Daisuke thought desperately. _Haven't you ruined my life enough already?_ Dark had nothing to say.

A single tear, ran down Daisuke's cheek. He tried to suck it up. _Come on man, pull your self together, you can't let Risa see you this way._ "Daisuke—" Dark began. _Don't even start it._

"Daisuke…."

"What is it Risa?"

She turned to face him. "Thank you. For everything."

"No problem." He tried to hide the wavering in his voice, resulting in a sort of a hiccupping blurt of words.

A faint smile crossed Risa's face.

"And Risa?"

"Hmm?" She looked up at him once more.

"Never mind." For a moment he had considered revealing his secret to the love of his life. Risa Harada. How would she respond to that? Would she laugh? Would she scream? Would she… he didn't know… And though he'd never admit it – He was afraid….


	2. Conflict part 1

**Chapter 3**

"Hmm?" Risa awoke to the comfort of her own bed and sat up to survey her surroundings. "I'm home…. Oh!" She fell back down to the cushy bed beneath her. "And dizzy…." It had been nearly an hour since Daisuke had dropped her off at her house and explained to a very worried pair of Harada parents about the fall.

"Risa?" whispers the other Harada twin. "It's me, Riku."

"Mmmmm?" Risa sighed. Questioning the fact that she had not seen Riku in her previous scan of the room. She opened her eyes, seeing almost nothing, considering her eyes are still foggy from when she awoke a few moments back. _Oh, that's why. My eyes were too fogged up._

"I heard about your fall. Daisuke saved your life." _I am so jealous that Daisuke wasn't carrying me._ She thought desperately to herself. (Authors Note: Hi again! Riku likes Daisuke.)

"Yeah, he's an amazing guy."

"Definitely." _Not to mention hot._ "We were worried you'd been kidnapped or something!"

"Oh…."

"I'm glad you weren't though. We all are. Even Pensuke." Riku held up her stuffed bunny to show Risa.

"Wow, a stuffed rabbit was worried about me. I must be really special." Risa said sarcastically. The twins' eyes met. Riku laughed.

"Your millions of stuffed animals would have done the same for me."

Risa replied, "Especially Fluffy." Fluffy was Risa's Teddy. Risa is very girly-girl, thus the name Fluffy. "Riku, I'm worried about Daisuke. He seemed really choked up when I told him that I didn't love him tonight."

"You told him? That's just rude!"

"Well he has to know some time…."

"I suppose."

**Chapter 4**

At school the next day, Daisuke ambled through the halls casually seeking his new locker. "724… 725… 726…." _Ah! Here we go._ "727." His hand fumbled with the lock, spinning it one way, then the next, and then rotating to the last digit. His locker popped open. He didn't even need the combination, considering that he had been trained for years to be a master art thief. Daisuke's eyes wandered to the picture of Risa in his shirt pocket. He pasted it on his locker door with great care to not wrinkle it.

"Daisuke? You're my new locker neighbor?" He turned to see Riku walking toward him.

"Yeah. They moved me 'cause Takeshi was bugging me so bad."

"Oh." The bell rang precisely at three o'clock. "Gotta go. Bye!"

_Hmm. _Daisuke sighed. It was a bitter, rainy day. He'd have to use his umbrella. As he put his foot out side of the door and opened his soon to be soaked umbrella, he noticed Risa had situated herself under and old oak tree to where the rain would not fall on her. "Need an escort home?" He asked smoothly, gesturing to his umbrella.

"Thanks." She replied. He watched her step out from under the tree and place herself next to him, beneath the umbrella. They talked on the way home, until about halfway there, when silence fell upon them at the mention of Dark. "I'm sorry." Risa apologized after a few moments.

"Risa, there's something I have to tell you." Daisuke started reluctantly.

"What?"

He sighed and did all he could to prevent the nervous break down he was about to have. "I'm dark." He watched the blood drain from Risa's normally pink face, then return to normal.

"Don't kid, Daisuke." She half laughed.

"No, I mean it!"

"Stop it!" She raised her voice.

He sighed once again. _Dark, it's ok. Take over. _There came a rush of wind and rain. Droplets splattering all over the two over them. Risa looked up at him. "Dai-Dai-Dai-Daisuke?"

"It's me…."


	3. Conflict part 2

**This is a short chapter but an important one none the less. Please read and review! smiles**

**Chapter 5**

She fainted right into his arms. _Now what? _"Take her home." _No! that's twice in one week!_ "Then take her to the park and wait 'til she wakes up." _Oh…_ he groaned. _Fine…_

Daisuke (in Dark form) placed his love gently beneath a weeping willow. A nice secluded area to comfort her in. "Hmm?" she groaned and her eyes fluttered open. "Dark!" the girl smiled and giggled.

"It's me Daisuke."

"What?" she asked. Though it was more of a flat statement than a question.

"Yes. It is me. I know that it's strange, but… yeah." _That was a pitiful ending. _Dark remarked.

"Show me."

"Huh?"

"Show me!"

"Ok." The pond beside them quivered slightly. Then arose a wave of water. Standing high and then toppling onto them in a rush of frigid droplets. Risa cried out in horror.

But not a bit soaked through to their skin. Not a bit touched them. There was just Daisuke and her. He helped Risa up.

"Now I know why I never saw to two at the same time." She grasped him and held on tight. He felt her lips touch his cheek, like rose petals. Her grip loosened and she looked him in the eye.

"So, do you love me?" Daisuke asked eagerly.

**And now to leave you in suspense. Does Risa love him?**

**Chapter 6**

The teen's soaked hair waved in the breeze. A leaf fell downward onto her. She brushed it away and continued walking. "Hmm?" Riku's head turned. _Daisuke? Risa? _What she beheld astounded her. All of her muscles went stiff, then extremely limp. Her knees collapsed, and she found herself kneeling in disbelief. Risa… kissed him. Though it was only on the cheek, it was still unusual. Risa liked Dark! What was she doing? Riku's eyes watered and tears began dribbling down her cheeks. She immediately jolted up and turned away. A look of sorrow and hate overcame her face. Her legs jolted one after the other, hauling her away. _Risa, how could you? _That was the only thought crossing her mind. She felt torn and trapped. All she could see was the rain. Or was that her tears?

"Daisuke." She whispered, breath coming in gasps. "Oh, Daisuke…." By now her cheeks were nearly painted in red, and her eyes literally looked like pools of tears. Her hair was so windblown, it seemed as if she walked up to a fifty-foot fan and turned in on. The girl's uniform was splotched with rain and tears, and she had lost one of her shoes during the flee. All in all, she was quite a sorry sight. But she didn't care. She just kept running.

Riku couldn't bear to head home, so instead she begged her friend to let her stay. (Author's note: yes she did call her dad to let him know where she was.) Once she had gulped down a bowl of soup, Riku excused her self and headed up stairs to the bed that they had made up for her. One leg at a time, she crawled into the bed. She then rested her head on a pillow and slept her heart out.

_Daisuke and Risa were strolling hand in hand to the bus stop. They turned to kiss each other_….

"What?" Riku sat up straight. "Oh, only a dream…." She fell back down to her cot.

"You okay Riku?" asked Yatsu, her friend.

"Yes." She called in a sing-song-ish voice. And even though she said it, she didn't mean it. Her pillow began to get damp with silent weeping.

**An even shorter chapter, and even more important!**

**Chapter 7**

"Daisuke…" Risa paused. "No, I don't. Thank you for trusting me though."

"What? Why?"

"Because…" she paused again. "SATOSHI'S HOT! Bye now." She replied quite happily. Risa then skipped off to join the other girls looking for 'Mr. Hot Guy'.

"I can't believe that Risa is so shallow. I've wasted all my time hunting for the girl of my dreams, I never realized who she really was." Daisuke noticed Riku strolling by with Yatsu, giggling and gesturing to Satoshi's fan mob. _Behind my eyes was another me. And I don't mean Dark._


	4. A Happy Ending?

**Chapter 8**

"Riku, Yatsu! Hey, wait up!" Daisuke called after her.

"Huh?" They looked over their shoulders. "Oh, hi…" said Riku. "So I guess you're going out with my sister then."

"Wha-" She cut him off.

"Don't play dumb. I saw you two yesterday…." She gulped down the desire to cry.

"Riku. Don't pay attention to that, she was just thanking me for…" _Can't tell her the truth…_ "Not being too upset that she doesn't love me."

"Oh. I suppose I misunderstood. Well, I better go." She turned to Yastu. "Come on."

Daisuke watched her walk away. Becoming very aware of her every curve, her hips swinging in an amazing motion. He wanted to… _Daisuke you're a pervert. _Dark observed. "Am not…" He muttered. "Riku!"

Se turned once more to see him running towards her. "Oh, Yatsu, what could he possibly want now?"

He reached her and looked her right in the eye. "Will you go out with me?"

Riku paused a bit before replying. "O-O-Ok." She smiled. It was the most beautiful thing that Daisuke had ever seen.

"I'll pick you up at six?"

"Yeah."

He smiled and walked off down the side walk.

"Daisuke!"

"Yeah?"

"Your house is that way…."

"Oh. Thank you." He blushed and Riku just giggled.

He loved the way she laughed, the way she smiled… the way she looked at him.

**Later that night…**

**Chapter 9**

Riku walked out her front door very professionally. Her glistening hair was tied back into a bun. Well, a very small bun, bearing in mind her hair is short…. She wore a sparkling blue dress that waved when she walked and reached her heels. The top was tight fit with a single strap wrapping around her neck. "Hi." She breathed.

"Hi. Uh, I uh, I brought a limo."

"Wow, you really went all out, I mean, the tux and everything. So where are we going?"

"Only the finest place in town. Chai Yuku."

"But that place is the hardest restaurant to get into. You have to plan for like a year!"

"I got the hook ups." Daisuke laughed. "Well, only the best for tonight." He gave her a look that somehow said 'you're the most beautiful and important person ever to have entered my life.'

"Well then, let's go." She suggested casually. Daisuke offered her his arm and they strolled back over to the limo. He opened the door pleasantly and stepped in after her. For a while, all they could do was gaze out the window and at the many special additions in the limo. After about five minutes their eyes met, four glistening pools reflecting each other. It was an amazing moment, all at once, they felt as one, one being, one vision… one heart.

"We're here." Daisuke broke the silence.

"That was fast."

"Yeah, I know. It's amazing how close to the Chai Yuku our neighborhood is."

"Mmmm." She agreed.

"Well, let's go inside." She took his hand in hers and led the way across the street.


	5. Perfect

**Chapter 9**

Laugher like bells filled their booth at the end of the night. Daisuke and Riku had so much in common that they never knew. They both loved art; they both loved the same music. They both hated the same teachers. And all the while they talked, they fell deeper and deeper in love with each other. Each moment seeping into a years worth of memories. Sharing things they'd never shared before with anyone else. They trusted each other with an unfailing connection, an unbreakable wall.

"Riku, I had so much fun tonight."

"Me too, Daisuke."

"I mean, we connect so well."

"Yeah." They looked each other in the eye so deeply that there seemed to be no one else around the two lovers, just them and their booth.

"Riku, I think that you're… a beautiful and amazing girl. And I've never met any one like you." He complimented. Riku blushed.

"You really mean that?"

"Yes, I really do. Riku, I…"

"Love you." She finished. There was a distance between them that suddenly just became non-existent. Their lips were together. Their arms were wrapped around each other. And the only thought in their mind was 'perfect.'


End file.
